A Season to Remember
by poppy22
Summary: Set between the season 3 finale and the Christmas special. It's a few months after the cricket match and Thomas is settling into his role as under butler even if Jimmy refuses to speak to him. Thomas accompanies the family to London for the season and runs into an old friend - the Duke of Crowborough. Rated T for the moment but rating may increase to M in later chapters.


**A Season to Remember**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Thomas stood in front of his dresser and selected a bow tie from the many in his top drawer. Glancing up to gazed at his reflection in the small mirror and straightened the tie. As he did so a lock of his dark hair fell out of place and hung loosely over his forehead. He opened a second drawer in search of a comb when suddenly he felt two arms encircle his waist. He jumped in surprise and looked up to see Jimmy's handsome face smiling back at him. He turned around to face the blond, feeling Jimmy's hand caress his hip as he did so._

" _Jimmy?! What are you doing back here?"_

" _I had to see you" said Jimmy, taking a step forward so their faces were only inches apart. "I can't seem to get you out of my head. Ever since I that night you kissed me I've been thinking what a fool I was, not to have seen what was right in front of me. I've barely eaten or slept since we last spoke, I had tell you how I really feel, I only hope I'm not too late."_

" _What are you talking about" stuttered Thomas._

 _His cheeks were flushed, his mouth dry and his trousers were becoming increasingly uncomfortable._

 _Jimmy lifted a hand to Thomas' face and caressed his cheek._

" _That I love you Thomas. I think I've always loved you, I just didn't realise it."_

 _Thomas couldn't believe his ears. He held his breath, waiting for Jimmy to laugh in his face and say the whole thing was a joke._

" _I…I don't know what to say. I love you too Jimmy, you know I do"._

 _Jimmy smiled briefly before crushing his lips to Thomas'_

Thomas awoke with a start to a hammering on his door.

"Six o'clock!" called the hall boy before moving on to the next door.

Thomas shut his eyes tightly trying to hold on to the feeling of Jimmy's kiss for as long as he could. Reluctantly Thomas opened his eyes and sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes and reaching for a cigarette. He rummaged around his drawer for something to light it with and after a few moments his fingers closed on a small silver lighter. He lit his cigarette and inhaled deeply. Of course, it had been a dream.

Thomas grimaced ruefully as he thought back to several months earlier when he sat in the very same position on his bed and made the decision to go to Jimmy's room and kiss him. Though it was some time ago Thomas still felt the ache in his heart when he remembered how Jimmy had unceremoniously kicked Thomas out of his room and he had been forced to face the fact that he had not only destroyed his friendship with the footman but put his career and future in jeopardy.

Thankfully by some stroke of fate Thomas had not only kept his job but secured a promotion to under butler. Though Thomas was grateful he could not shake the pain and sadness he felt every time he thought back to that night. Jimmy's snide remarks and hateful glares were a constant reminder of just how colossal a mistake he had made and as time passed Thomas accepted this as punishment for his actions. Sighing he heaved himself off the bed and began dressing for the day.

* * *

Thomas shifted uncomfortably under the summer sun. He was standing outside helping the footman load up the cars and wagonettes with case after case of what must have been every item of clothing the Crawley family had ever accumulated. His shirt was stuck to his back with sweat and he wished he could at least take off his jacket but Carson was likely to appear at any moment and his discomfort was more favourable than dealing with a lecture from the butler.

He bent down to pick up a particularly large case belonging to Lady Mary. Struggling he raised it over his shoulder and turned towards the wagonette. He felt Jimmy's eyes on him but didn't dare ask for his assistance. After finally managing to secure the case Thomas breathed a sigh of relief and turned to find himself facing Carson who had just stepped out from the entrance way.

Though Thomas had been under-butler for several months Carson had been extremely reluctant to relinquish control of his duties. So, it was with great surprise when he informed Thomas that he would be acting butler for a week while the family travelled to London for the season. Thomas, Jimmy, Miss O'Brien, Anna and Molsley would accompany Lady Grantham, Lady Mary, Mathew Crawley and Lady Edith to the London house this afternoon. Carson would arrive the following week with Bates, Alfred, Mrs Patmore, Daisy and Lord Grantham. Mrs Hughes, Mr Branson and the rest of the household would remain in Downton.

Straightening his livery Thomas walked over to where Carson was standing.

"That's the last case Mr Carson."

"Very good Mr Barrow, don't forget to speak with Mrs Patmore before you go. She has drawn up a list of the ingredients she will need before next week. Be sure to give these to Mrs Bute the moment you arrive."

"Of course, Mr Carson."

Mrs Bute, the London housekeeper was notoriously difficult to work with and Thomas suspected it this was the only reason that Carson had decided to send Thomas to London first and open the house while he remained at Downton. Despite this Thomas was very much looking forward to the journey. Lady Grantham and Lady Edith would be dining with Lady Rosamund every night this week and Lady Mary and Mathew would be dining with friends of his. This meant that for the first time in his career Thomas would have his evenings free for an entire week and was looking forward to the prospect of enjoying London after dark.

Satisfied everything was in order Carson dismissed Thomas and the footmen leaving them just enough time for a quick cup of tea before Thomas and Jimmy would be leaving for the train station.

Thomas sipped his tea quietly scanning the headline of yesterday's paper which had been abandoned on the table by one of the servants. He was distracted by one article in particular about the rise of petty crime in London when he reached for the milk jug in the middle of the table. Unfortunately Jimmy had reached for it at the same time. Their fingers brushed briefly before Jimmy's hand jerked away knocking over the milk jug in the process. He glared a Thomas while the other servants stood up quickly to avoid the spilled milk which had now covered most of the table.

Daisy and Ivy rushed in quickly to mop up the mess. Thomas felt his ears burn and muttered "sorry" under his breath as Jimmy stood up and stalked out of the servants' hall.

"Don't worry Mr Barrow, it's only milk" said Daisy offering him a small smile.

Thomas thanked her and wandered outside using the excuse that he wanted one last cigarette before he left. Thomas lit a match with shaking hands as he remembered Jimmy's glare. He should be used to it by now he thought sadly. Jimmy's behaviour towards Thomas had not improved much in the past number of months. Following Thomas' promotion Jimmy had for the most part ignored Thomas speaking to him only when necessary. Ever since Carson had announced that they would leave for London together Jimmy's behaviour towards Thomas had only worsened. Thomas had done his best to keep out of Jimmy's way and though it would have been well with in his right as under butler to punish the footman for his attitude, Thomas had chosen to ignore it.

Checking his watch Thomas stubbed out his cigarette and returned to the servants' hall to pick up his own modest case which contained a change of uniform, a grey suit and three novels Thomas had borrowed from the Grantham's extensive collection.

"Ready to go?" he asked Molsley and Anna who were gathering up their own belongings.

The pair nodded and Molsely started heading up the stairs while Anna gave her husband's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Will you miss me?" she asked smiling sweetly up at Mr Bates.

"Desperately, I don't know how I'll survive without you."

"Don't be daft" said Anna laughing lightly. "We'll see each other in a week."

John Bates just smiled lovingly at his wife and picked up her bag to carry it upstairs.

Thomas rolled his eyes at the pair and tried ignore the jealous voice in his head that reminded him that he would never have anything close to what the Bates' had. Pocketing his watch he felt Jimmy "accidently" shove past him and start up the stairs. Thomas shook his head but said nothing. Forget romance he though bitterly, it will be a miracle had so much as a civil word from Jimmy during this trip. Sighing he followed the other servants up the stairs.

* * *

Thomas buttoned up his coat and put on his hat before climbing the short flight of steps out onto the pavement. He searched his pockets for a cigarette before belatedly realising he had left them on the kitchen table. He groaned in annoyance but decided against returning to the house to retrieve them.

After unloading the cars, assigning bedrooms and unpacking their belongings there had been little more for the servants to do. Miss O'Brien, Anna and Mr Molsley had gone upstairs to dress their respective employers for dinner leaving Jimmy and Thomas alone in the servants' hall. Not wanting to make the situation worse Thomas had tried to keep himself busy. He had checked the inventory in the butler's pantry, counted the number of wine glasses and decanters and spoke to Mrs Bute about what need to be ordered before Mrs Patmore arrived next week. Having completed all his duties Thomas decided that one of the serving dishes needed polishing and decided to do it himself rather than ask Jimmy.

He sat on the opposite side of the table from the footman and poured a small amount of silver polish onto a rag before rubbing it into the dish until he was satisfied with the result. Supressing a sigh he restored the dish to its cabinet before returning to the servants' hall. Thankfully by the time he had finished Molsley had returned and, much to the valet's surprise, Jimmy asked him if he'd like to play a game of cards before they went for their dinner.

With Mrs Patmore staying at Downton for the next few days and no permanent cook employed in the London house Thomas and the others had been given extra money in their wages this week so they could have their meals at one of the local pubs or cafés. Thomas had been looking forward to the change but the thought of having to spend an evening in a cramped pub with Jimmy and Miss O'Brien had made Thomas lose his appetite.

Picking up his coat and hat Thomas turned to the other two men.

"I'm going for a walk, I'll see you later."

"But what about dinner?" asked Mr Molsley. "Miss O'Brien and Anna will be down in a minute."

"Go on without me, I'm not hungry,"

"Well… if you're sure"

Out of the corner of his eye Thomas saw Jimmy smirk smugly.

"I'm positive."

Walking along the street Thomas wondered where to go. He had only been to London a handful of times and didn't know the area well. He walked in one direction for several minutes before he came across a shop that was just about to shut. Thomas went inside and bought cigarettes and a copy of the paper.

Thomas was just contemplating whether to return to the house and read his paper or to continue walking when he spotted a park not far up the road. Tucking his paper under his arm he set of in that direction. It was almost 10 o clock so the Thomas was unsurprised to find it was mostly deserted.

He sat down on a park bench and began to read his paper with the help of a gas lamp overhead. Thomas was so engrossed in his paper that he didn't even look up when a man approached and sat down beside him.

"Nice evening" said the stranger.

Thomas glanced up. The man looked to be in his twenties with dark hair that looked faintly greasy as though he had been running his hands through it. His hat was clutched in his hands and he seemed to be wringing it nervously.

Thomas grunted in reply before returning to his paper.

"Did you want to… go for a walk?" asked the man his voice breaking slightly as he spoke.

"A walk?" asked Thomas in confusion. He was growing increasingly irritated.

"By the… pond?" The man nodded to the area over Thomas' shoulder where the edge the water was just visible between the low hanging branches of the nearby trees.

"Why on earth would I want to do that?" asked Thomas in amazement.

To his surprise his companion suddenly leapt up from the bench, his face as white as a sheet.

"Sorry… of course not… I thought you were… someone else"

With that he suddenly turned and began jogging briskly towards the park gates without a backward glance.

Shaking his head in bewilderment Thomas folded his newspaper and checked his watch. It was probably time to start heading back to the house, the others were probably finished in the pub by now and on their way home.

Thomas stood up and stretched having become stiff from sitting on the hard bench for too long. Glancing at his watch one more time Thomas decided to delay his return by walking to other exit on the far side of the park hoping that Jimmy might already have gone to bed before he got home and he would be able to avoid any further awkwardness.

Slipping his paper under his arm Thomas set off in the direction of the pond the stranger had indicated to earlier.

What an odd man thought Thomas as he ducked to avoid hitting his head on a particularly low branch. He was just straightening up when he heard a noise to his left.

Thomas turned in the direction of the noise and squinted to see in the darkness. He could just make out a solitary figure standing with his back to the under butler. His arm was braced against the trunk of a tree and he was moaning softly.

Thomas considered just walking on but was worried the man might be injured. Taking a step closer Thomas suddenly froze as the figure shifted his weight slightly to reveal a second man kneeling in front of him. Thomas stared for several moments gobsmacked as the kneeling man's head began to bob back and forth while the other man's hips moved in tandem.

Thomas was frozen in place afraid to move in case he disturbed the two men but the fear of being discovered by a passer-by was too great. Thomas didn't even want to think how Carson and the others would react if heard he was caught peeping on two men in the park.

As quietly as he could Thomas extracted himself from the trees and returned to the foot path. He was in such a hurry to leave he wasn't watching where he was going and managed to slam straight into someone. Thomas fell backwards and muttered his apologies feeling his face flush as he did so.

"Thomas?"

Thomas' head sprang up and he found himself looking up into the face of none other than the Duke of Crowborough.

"Philip! I mean your grace, I mean..."

"What on earth are you doing here?" asked Philip extending his hand to help up the under butler.

Thomas took the offered hand and was pulled to his feet. It was only after he found himself face to face with the Duke that he felt the colour drain from his face as he remembered their last meeting all those years ago.

"The family is coming to London next week so I was helping to get the house opened and I just … fancied a walk" finished Thomas lamely.

Philip's mouth curved upward into a smirk. "Looking for some fun were you?" he asked nodding in the direction of where Thomas had emerged from.

"What? _No!_ I was just..."

"Oh come on Thomas, you don't have to lie to me. There's only one reason men like us visit this part of the park so late at night."

Thomas blushed hotly and thought back to the stranger who had sat beside him. Groaning internally he finally realised what the man had been trying to suggest.

"Is that why you're here then?" asked Thomas desperately trying to regain some composure.

"It might be" said the Duke grinning. "You wouldn't believe how hard it is to find good footmen these days".

"I'm the under butler now" said Thomas gritting his teeth.

"Impressive" replied Philip coolly. "I suppose that means you're still working for the Crawleys then?"

Thomas just nodded.

"Interesting" was all Philip replied tilting his head to one side. "I suppose the Crawley girls are all married now?"

"Lady Edith is still looking" said Thomas. Lady Mary married the new heir and Lady Sybil…" to is surprise Thomas felt his voice catch. He remembered that awful night he learned of her death and took a moment to compose himself.

"She married just after the war ended but sadly passed away during childbirth leaving a daughter behind".

"Yes I did hear about that" replied Philip looking uncharacteristically grave. " Such a terrible thing, she was so full of life when I last saw her".

"She was a wonderful person" agreed Thomas. "But what do you care? I heard you're married yourself now. To an American heiress no less and have two sons". Thomas was unable to keep the bitterness out of his voice as he spoke.

Philip's eyebrow rose in surprise. "That I do. Anthony and Peter though they are with their mother in New York visiting family. Leaving me alone to amuse myself for the season".

Despite his better judgement Thomas felt a small smile pulling at his lips as Philip grinned boyishly at him.

"Speaking of which" continued Philip "I think I'll say good night and continue on my way but perhaps I'll see you again while we're both in London".

"Not if I see you first" smirked Thomas.

Philip laughed and raked his eyes over the under butler. "You haven't changed too much I see. I think our paths might just cross again in fact," Philip took a step closer so that his lips were inches from Thomas' "I'll make sure of it".

Philip turned and walked on leaving Thomas to watch him go. Shaking himself Thomas turned and began to walk back to Grantham House. It was only when he returned to the servants' hall and Anna remarked that the walk must have done him good that Thomas realised he was still grinning from ear to ear.


End file.
